Summon Golem
Description Details * An alchemy skill that summons a remote-controlled Golem to aid the user. * A small window will open up, giving the player the option to switch to the Golem in order to play as it to fight nearby enemies. Switching between Golem control mode and player control mode is easily done by clicking the corresponding button on the window. * While the Golem has an AI, it is only programmed to stand still and do nothing. Therefore, it will not move around, load a skill, or attack by itself. ** However, if the Golem is attacked while the player is not controlling it, its Instinctive Reaction will activate and the Golem will hit the enemy once. * If your character is attacked while controlling the Golem, you lose focus on the Golem and will be forced to switch to player control mode. ** However, activating Counterattack before switching will still work if you are attacked normally, allowing you to maintain focus rather than be forcibly returned to player control. ** Defense is also a good all-around deterrent to attacks, but will force you back to player control like normal. * You cannot talk while directly controlling a Golem. * The Golem cannot replenish any HP/MP/Stamina. ** The Golem's Rest skill is for novelty (show) purposes only. It has no effect since the Golem has no base regenerative rate. ** You cannot heal the Golem. ** You cannot feed the Golem potions or food. * The Golem cannot be used to hit orbs or open chests. ** Because they can't "open" Mimics, they can directly attack a closed Mimic similar to a pet. * If you move away from the Golem, it will follow you. * You can only control the Golem within a 2000 distance radius (about Longbow range). Once the Golem is out of range, you are forced back to player control mode and the Golem will march directly back to it's master. ** As the Golem moves farther away from or closer to you, the spiral symbol above it will shrink or enlarge to indicate the distance between your character and the Golem. * Summon Golem cannot be used in a duel, and any Golems summoned prior to the duel will be canceled. ** However, it can be used in Elf/Giant or Paladin/Dark Knight PvP. ** You will be able to see the Golem's skills when summoned by a enemy player from Sharp Mind, as if it were a normal monster. * Golem status and physical size are influenced by the Alchemy Mastery and Clay Alchemy skill rank. ** Bonuses to the Golem's stats are based on the Alchemy damage bonus for that rank. * Since the Golem is technically a monster, it has its own Combat Power. * Golem skill ranks and base stats are dependent on the type of Golem. * Ranking the Summon Golem skill increases the stats added onto the Golem. ** Though if a Golem is already summoned prior to ranking, the Golem will not receive ranking stats. (The Golem's stats stays what rank it was it was summoned on) * The exact formula for Golem stats is (Golem Base Stats + Summon Golem Rank Bonus) * + 3*(Alchemy Mastery Bonus + Clay Alchemy Mastery Bonus) * Cylinder Bonus ** The Cylinder bonus is 1.00 with a normal Cylinder, 1.09 with a Clay Cylinder, and 1.18 with an Earthquake Cylinder. * If the Golem is defeated, you will immediately be forced back into player control mode and the message "The golem has crumbled" will appear. * Going through any map threshold change (Going to another floor in a Dungeon, switching maps, etc.) will cancel the Golem's summoning. ** This applies to cut scenes as well. ** In the Shadow Realm, the Golem can be "destroyed" if it is extremely close to the walls that form around orbs during certain shadow missions. While a "The golem has crumbled" message will play, the Golem will still show on the game screen (in certain cases it can still be aggroed) but it will be unplayable (The Golem will also stay in its last position forever, unless the player uses cancel summon). *** This also applies if the player is "inside" the walls when it goes up, but the Golem is still outside the wall. However if the player is outside when the walls are formed and selects the option to go through the wall, the Golem will also be teleported without any consequence. * Should the player unconscious, the Golem will crumble. * Golems can "sit" in chairs. However, there is no sitting animation for it so it will appear to be standing. Training Tips * Winning battles with the golem does not specify monster's Combat Strength to gain proficiency, so it is recommended to go to a place where monsters are easily defeated. Such as Tir Chonaill's Brown Foxes, Dugald Aisle's Raccoons, or other similar areas. At higher ranks and with more advanced crystals than Stone, one can Windmill spam against Zombies at the Graveyard in Tir Chonaill of Otherworld. (This provides actual experience and decent gold drop.) * Alternative Combat Training Tip: This freedom also applies to PvP if you're feeling up to it - provided it is not in the arena, the player kills will still count to winning battles. * Assuming you never fail crystal making for Golem Crystals, make all your own crystals (with the exception of two Snow Golems at rank 2), make the minimum amount of Forest Golems and max train your Golem kills, the minimum amount of Materials you will need to increase your Rank to 1 are 640 Clay Crystals, 1428 Low-Grade Cuilin Stones, 327 Common Cuilin Stones, 110 Fine Cuilin Stones, 109 White Herbs, 109 Base Herbs, 275 Sulfur Ore and 2 Snow Golem Crystals. ** The number of Low Grade Cuilin Stones needed can be greatly decreased to only require 432 Low Grade Cuilin Stones by ranking using Forest Golems through ranks 9-6. However, this requires you to need 411 Common Cuilin Stones, 137 White Herbs and 137 Base Herbs. This method is recommended. *** Assuming the user has Rank Novice Alchemy Mastery, using the second method on a weekday would realistically require 176 White and Base Herbs. On a Saturday, it would realistically require 154 White and Base Herbs. * It is possible to get to rank 1 by making only 5 forest golem crystals, however this assumes the player gets the other forest golem crystals from shadow missions or other players The boss of the Shadow Mission "The Stones of Sliab Cuilin" will almost always drop a golem crystal when defeated - each kind accordingly to what difficulty was selected. The visual appearance of each golem: Summary * Note: Summon Golem does not add to Skill Combat Power or Stat Combat Power. Base Stats These are the stats of each type of Golem before applying bonuses from the Summon Golem and Alchemy Mastery skills. *''' Fixed values; does not change or receive any bonus. Maximum Stats These are the stats of each type of Golem after applying bonuses from the Summon Golem, Alchemy Mastery, Clay Alchemy skills, having an Earthquake cylinder equipped and using the Clay Alchemist Title. '''* Fixed values; does not change or receive any bonus. Skill Ranks These are the ranks of each Golem's skills. They are unaffected by Summon Golem and Alchemy Mastery. Obtaining the Skill Read the skill book "Alchemy and Battling" purchased from Dorren in Taillteann for (28,800G). Training Method Novice Rank Template:Skills2 Rank F Template:Skills2 Rank E Template:Skills2 Rank D Template:Skills2 Rank C Template:Skills2 Rank B Template:Skills2 Rank A Template:Skills2 Rank 9 Template:Skills2 Rank 8 Template:Skills2 Rank 7 Template:Skills2 Rank 6 Template:Skills2 Rank 5 Template:Skills2 Rank 4 Template:Skills2 Rank 3 Template:Skills2 Rank 2 Template:Skills2 Rank 1 Template:Skills2 Master Title the Golem Master * * * * *